


Be My Valentine

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RPF, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: After two years of giving his co-star rather unsubtle hints Finn has come to accept that they are just really great friends and nothing more. But Gethin just needed some time... and the excuse of Valentine's Day.





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day to all Lorenly (Finn/Geth) fans!

Gethin rings the bell at Finn’s appartement door. He’s never in his life been that nervous, not even when auditioning. He holds a big bouquet of heavily scented flowers in front of him, hoping he’s read all those signs right the other actor has given him during the last weeks, no, make that years.

Finn absentmindedly opens his front door, his mobile phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he tries to write down the details that his agent is reeling off at him. He's so engrossed in trying to do three things all at once that he doesn't even register who's on his doorstep when he stares into a gigantic bouquet of the most beautiful flowers. _A fan?_ he thinks with a smile, feeling flattered but not able to give it his full attention. “Uhuh. Yeah.” He holds two fingers up to the delivery driver, mouthing _two minutes_. 

Only then, when he catches the guy's eyes, does he realise who has rang his doorbell. “Geth?!” his eyes bulge and he nearly drops his phone in the process. 

“Erm, yes,” Gethin feels like turning on his heels. He surely didn’t want to interrupt his friend while doing business. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to...I ...I thought…” he thrusts the flowers into the other’s arms, feeling completely silly. 

Finn’s incredible eyes that stare in so much surprise at him keep him rooted to the spot though. 

“I… No... I'll call you back,” Finn tells the confused agent on the line. “Yes, okay, thanks!” He hangs up the call halfway through the sentence the guy tried to squeeze in. Then he turns fully to his friend. “I… What…?” He looks at the beautiful flowers in his arms. “I'm so confused.” He beams though. “These are gorgeous. What did I do to deserve these?” He steps back, waving his arm. “Come in! I'm sorry,” he tries to juggle his phone, his papers and the flowers now. “I wasn't expecting _you_!”

“You’re so nice,” adorable in fact. Gethin tries to answer the other’s question. His heart thumping faster when he watches Finn trying to not crush the flowers too much and rather crumples his papers. “Let me help you,” he quickly closes the door and catches the falling sheets of notes.

Finn feels pleasant flutters in his stomach now he is able to give the situation his full attention. He likes how Geth’s fingers brush against his when the other tries to take his burden from him. When he's free of the papers and has stuffed his phone in his pocket, he lays the bouquet on the little table so that he can properly hug his co-star. “I'm so nice?” he chuckles as he wraps him in his arms. “And that's why you have brought me flowers? You're insane.”

“Yes,” Gethin mumbles into Finn’s shoulder as he’s crushed into a bear hug. “I’m insane because it’s Valentine’s Day and I brought you flowers.” He finally gets a proper sentence out without stammering.

“It's… Valentine's Day…” Finn repeats idiotically as Gethin's words sink in. He holds him by his shoulders, looking from his blushing face to the very expensive looking flowers and back again. “From Renly to Loras?” he asks unsurely. “Or are these from Geth to Finn?” 

“Renly would be too easy,” the older actor says, not sure where to put his hands. The courage he’d felt in the car suddenly left him. “These are from Geth to Finn,” he murmurs though, holding his breath, staring into those blue orbs that had mesmerised him from day one of their filming together. 

Finn feels his mouth go dry. He grabs the flowers reverently back into his arms, looking at them properly now. “I… don't know what to say. Noone has ever bought me flowers. Ever! And these are… stunning. Thank you!” He smiles brightly into Gethin's face, hesitating for just a second. Then he leans in and kisses Geth’s cheek, repeating more softly, “Thank you.”

Gethin’s face tingles where he felt those rosy lips. For a split second he thought Finn would actually kiss him on his mouth. He’s not sure if he’s sad that he didn’t or relieved. “You’re welcome,” he whispers, grabbing for the other to hug him again. Their embrace feels secure, not like overstepping unknown ground. They may play a couple. Doesn’t mean it’s easy to make the first step. The first step to what? A love affair or ruining their friendship? Finn is very open in interviews and on the panels they attend together. But they have never really spoken about how _they_ feel for each other. It’s always ever been Renly and Loras. 

In two weeks time Renly’s death scene is scheduled and Loras mourning over his body. He dreads that. He doesn’t want to leave. He knew from the start that he must though. It’s just a job. But he didn’t know back then how much he’d like it on set and that he doesn’t want to leave his new friend. Would they stay friends at all? Or would they lose contact as these things go? 

“You’re very special, Finn,” he croaks into those soft curls, inhaling deeply. 

Finn isn't sure what to say right then. What to read into everything that is suddenly going on - or not? For two years he has flirted with his handsome co-star; sometimes teasingly, sometimes experimentally and at times almost desperately. Gethin had become one of his closest friends during that time. But he had never given him the slightest hint that there could be anything more. No matter how big his crush was, it wasn't worth ruining their friendship or their careers over. Gethin was professional. A really great actor who gave his heart and soul to his performance and so it was easy for Finn to lose sight of what was real and what was really just Renly loving his Loras. And now, just as he has slowly come to terms with that fact, the man goes and turns everything on its head and does _this?!_

“I thought you were straight,” he mumbles stupidly. “I didn't think that _this_ … Us…”

Gethin dares to stroke that naughty curl out of Finn’s eye. Something he’s wanted to do for real so many times and relished in the scenes when Renly was allowed to do just that. “I… I thought that too but Renly taught me otherwise,” he says thickly. “What...what about you? You’re such a riddle to me,” Gethin admits softly.

At that Finn laughs out loud. “A riddle? Me?! I thought I'm as open a book as they come! You know I have absolutely no filters, much to David's frustration!” He leans in a little closer again, eyeing those lips between that well trimmed beard and moustache that he's had already kissed a hundred times - under the watchful eye of at least a few dozen crew! “I'm a lousy actor,” he pokes fun at himself. “Who falls for his co-star.”

“F...falls...you?” Gethin stammers stupidly, “for me?” he hesitantly lies his hands onto Finn’s hips, his heart now wildly hammering in his chest. _Please let it be true, please let it not be just my vivid imagination!_

Finn laughs again at just how thick skulled oblivious Gethin must have been all this time. He grabs his hand and pulls him into the kitchen so he can put the flowers into the sink before they get ruined. Then he grabs Geth's face between his hands and kisses his lips very softly and very briefly.

Gethin’s whole being erupts with joy at the gesture. That’s what he had hoped for, that’s what he had dreamed of during the last weeks. He pulls Finn close finally, as they have practiced so often before but oh so very different. _Alone. Just us._

“All the flirting,” he presses a kiss on Finn’s lips too, just as gentle but lingering a bit longer, “I thought that was show for the fans.” He gets brave now and takes that beautiful face between his palms. “I’m such a complete idiot.” This time he leans in and kisses his co-star properly. A kiss Renly and Loras never shared. 

Finn melts into that kiss. Had he thought that Gethin was a great on screen kisser, off screen he's absolutely breathtaking. 

When they finally break apart he just shakes his head. “I can't believe you didn't realise. I thought you were getting fed up with me flirting so blatantly. I even got told off by the producers, you know! Told to tone it down.” He lovingly caresses Gethin's face now.

“I loved it,” Geth sneaks his arms around Finn’s waist and pulls that gorgeous body flush against him. “I think I needed a bit of time to discern what was Renly and what was Gethin within me,” he brushes their lips together again, marvelling in the feeling of being able to do it at his own pace, not with someone yelling ‘action’. “I’ve never played a gay role after all. You?” 

“I… don't care,” Finn grins. “I don't care whether you are a guy. You're just a wonderful, sweet, talented person who I admire so much. All I could think every time we played Loras and Renly was, _I want this. I want him_. I want to experience what they have together without a script and without an audience. Just you and me.” 

“Same here,” Gethin mutters so very close to these tempting lips. “I’m glad Valentine’s Day came along. So I can finally say, _be my Valentine_.” 

F i n


End file.
